All Of Me
by doseofkepner
Summary: Takes place 14x21-14x24


this is my second attempt at writing fanfiction so don't hate :) takes place in season 14, it will follow some of the storylines but i'll prolly

end up making my own!

oOo

April's POV

I knew this day would come. The day Jackson found someone who made him happy, who made him happier than when he was with me. I just never thought this day would come so soon. I had shared my whole life with him and now I feel like he took a part of it away. They look happy together, him and Maggie. I just can't stop wondering what my life would have been like if I and Jackson were still happily married. I try to push these thoughts to the back of my brain as I walk through the sliding doors of the hospital. Right as I walk in, I see him, Matthew. He had been here a few days ago, with his daughter Ruby. I talked to him at the little chapel here at the hospital, it was nothing unusual.

"Hey, Matthew!" I smile,

"Hi, April," He smiles back,

I look down and see Ruby in her seat,

"Is something wrong with Ruby?" I asked concernedly,

"I-uh-No," Matthew chuckles, "I'm here to see you,"

My heart leaps out of my chest,

"For-uh-for-why?" I stammer

"I wanted to see if you maybe wanted to get coffee, catch up a little,"

I stand there for a moment, his words being repeated in my mind,

"Err, April?"

"Huh? Yea-Yes! Sorry" I say as I snap out of my daze

"That's a yes?" He questions

"Yes, yes I'll get coffee with you!" I cheer

"When are you free?" He asks with a huge smile

"Does 5 sound good?" I ask

"Sounds perfect!"

"Ok great see you later, Matthew!"

"Bye, April!"

oOo

I walk into the attendings lounge and see a happy blonde sitting at the table,

"Hey, Az!" I smile

"Hi, April," She asks kind of confused, "What's got you so happy?"

I think back to my encounter with Matthew a few minutes earlier and start to giggle,

"Nothing, I-," I laugh, "Just meeting up with an old friend after my shift!"

"Which friend?" She presses

"I-" Right as I go to answer her question I get paged, saved by the pager! "I-I have to go!"

"April we aren't finished with this conversation!" Arizona yells playfully,

"Yes, we are!" I yell back.

oOo

Arizona's POV

Something's up with April, I can tell. She's never this excited to see a friend. She hasn't been this 'excited' since she was sleeping with Tom. Jackson walks into the attendings lounge with Maggie shortly after April leaves. I have nothing against Maggie, I think she's a great person and she's also very funny at times. But I don't like the effect she has on my friend, April. Every time Jackson and Maggie kiss, I can see on April's face that she's not happy about it, which makes me not happy about it.

"Hey, Jackson! Maggie!" I greet,

Maggie's pager beeps, "Oh shoot!" She says making a b-line to the door, "I have to go,"

She gives Jacksons lips a quick peck and I look away. After Maggie left the room, I decided to ask Jackson if he knew anything about April's 'date' or whatever.

"Jackson?" I call

"Yep," He replies, looking down at his phone and sipping his coffee,

"Do you know who April's going out with today?"

Jackson's head immediately shoots up after I finish my sentence,

"Um, no, why? Should I know who she's going out with?" He said quickly, putting his phone down.

I then look up from my phone, "I-uh-no, I just wanted to know if you knew, because she looked pretty happy,"

"Did she now?" His eyes widen,

I give Jackson a funny look, "Uh, yeah, she did." I laugh,

Jackson then sits up straight and clears his throat,

"I um, have to go," Jackson snaps, "Bye Arizona,"

He leaves the room before I get to say bye back. I get up as well and go check on my patients.

oOo

April's POV

4:30 comes around and I'm terrified, I've talked to Matthew a few times after the whole wedding fiasco, but this time I'm even more scared. The times I've talked to him, we have been surrounded by nurses and doctors and patients. But now, it's going to be just me and him in a coffee shop. I put on a casual flowy black dress with wedge heels. My hair is curled from earlier this morning, and some of my makeup is still on, so I don't bother. I have to remind myself that this is just a casual coffee date. Errr- I don't even know what to call it. At that moment I forgot that I was supposed to have Harriet today. I page Jackson, but he doesn't answer. So I page Sloan and he answers.

"Hey, Kepner, what do you nee-" He then looks at me up and down, "Damn Kepner you clean up good!"

I roll my eyes and place my purse on my shoulder as I gather my things,

"Can you and Lexie babysit for me tonight?" I ask,

"Why?" He asks with a grin,

"Because I have a thing," I say as look in the mirror and fix my hair,

"A thing?" Mark questions,

"Yes, a thing I'm going to be late too if you don't hurry up and answer my question!" I snap,

"I'll answer yours when you answer mine," He says blocking the exit from the lounge,

"I'm going to get coffee with an old friend, ok? So can you babysit?" I ask in a hurry,

"Yes but I want details after," He smirks,

"Not happening, Mark," I laugh as I walk out of the lounge.

oOo

Jackson's POV

I walk out of the bathroom as I see Lexie turning the corner with my daughter in her arms.

"Jackson!" She yells out from across the room,

"Hey, um, what are you doing with Harriet?" I question, "Shouldn't she be with April,"

"Yea, about that, April has a thing tonight and she forgot she had Harriet tonight, so she asked Mark if he and I could babysit and he said yes."

"Why didn't she ask me to stay with her," I laugh confusedly,

"Well he said she paged you but you didn't answer, and I guess maybe she thought you had plans with Maggie," Lexie rambled,

"Are you sure you can take her?" I ask

"Yeah, we're fine!" Lexie cheers as she tickles Harriet,

"Ok, well I'll see you later!" I smile

"Say bye dada!" Lexie instructs Harriet,

I smile and I started to walk to the lounge to see if I could catch Maggie,

"Hey, babe," Maggie smiles,

"Hey," I say, planting a kiss on her head,

"Can we go get coffee?" Maggie asks,

"Yea sure," I say as I wrap my arm around he waist.

oOo

Jackson's POV

I walk the coffee shop with my arm wrapped around Maggie again, I look around the shop and see if I can find anywhere to sit. As I look around, I spot a familiar redhead sitting across from a muscular guy. I walk over to her with a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach, her face turns pale when she sees me.

"Jackson?" She shuddered,

The muscular guy turns around and faces me,

"Matthew!?" I asked in surprise,

oOo

woot woot, hope you guys enjoyed this trash chapter! please comment your thoughts!


End file.
